Forever: The Heroine, The Sparrow
by Jewelist
Summary: Just after defeating Lucien, Sparrow becomes depressed. She meets a witch who casts a spell on her. Three years later she is called upon by Theresa when a new threat arises and recquires all four heroes. But will there be a new addition to the team?
1. PREFACE The End is A New Beginning

Summary:

Theresa is in the Spire.  
Hammer is up north with warrior monks.  
Reaver and Garth are in Samarkand.  
Sparrow is alone.  
Until she comes across a witch.  
Who casts a spell on her.  
And when she awakens, she is in the care of a young woman named Lark.  
And she's eighteen again.

* * *

PREFACE - The End is A New Beginning

Sparrow stood numbly in the center of the Chamber of Fate. Her whole body was tense. So many memories surrounded her, threatening to drown her permanently into her past. _It's over..._ the words sounded impossible. _Lucien's dead. I _killed_ Lucien. _I _did._

She forced her legs to move her to the steps that faced one of the two cullis gates, and finally became so shaky that she had to sit on them. In emotional defeat, Sparrow dropped her head into her calloused hands and sobbed. At night as she slept off her wounds, she would cry of pain. These cries were different. The last time she had cried so hard that tremors wracked through her entire being was when she found that Rose was truly dead. When she found that she was truly alone.

But, then again, she had had Theresa. She had had Toby, her faithful dog. And later on she had met Hammer, who became her best friend... She hadn't been truly alone. But that was before she killed Lucien. Toby dove in front of her to stop the bullet. He died saving her. Hammer was with the warrior monks up north, Garth and Reaver gone to Samarkand. Theresa now claimed the Spire for her own. There was no one. _No one_.

Out of pure selflessness, she had used her wish to bring back all of the innocent people that died because of the Spire. Meaning the hope of ever seeing Toby and Rose were gone for good. "It's over," she finally spoke aloud, and looked up. Her scarred, tear-stained face looked like she had been drained of life. Her massive figure was unnerving, but only because she could still imagine herself the shapely little thing she had once been when she had begun her journey.

"What can I do now?" she asked herself, looking down once more. It sounded so dumb... So... _Simple._ "What _is_ there I can do now?" Sparrow pursed her lips. She hadn't thought about that. What was the purpose of being in Albion when she had already defeated its main threat? Claimed her vengeance? It certainly did not take a Hero to rescue slaves from bandits, and what better than to waste away the hours cutting wood or blacksmithing? "I'm not needed here any longer..." Sparrow realized, and the thought hurt. It _hurt_. "I'm not needed here," she repeated, pushing it a little further. The thought of being needed had comforted her, led her on, gave her her strength. Without it, what was the point? Albion probably wouldn't care if she dropped dead on the spot now. She wouldn't accept that to be true, but subconsciously knew it was, and forced herself to a stand, making her wobbly legs carry her to the cullis gate ahead of her. As she stepped into the light, and waited for it to take her to the gypsy camp so that she could sleep, Sparrow whispered, "I wish I was needed again." then the magical light made her vanish.

* * *

Hello, all! This is my first ever fanfic story, so I am hoping it goes over well... Ah, not much to say, other than I may not post from time to time or other times I may post a lot. xD It depends on if I have writers block, any ideas, that sort of thing. =) Hope you enjoy it, and please leave a review. ;D

- Jewel


	2. CHAPTER TWO Witchcraft

Chapter One

Witchcraft

* * *

Sparrow had originally thought she would be greeted by the warm sunlight shining down upon the gypsy camp as she materialized a foot before the bridge. Rather, the sky was dark, stormy looking. What caught her eye, however, were the gates leading into the gypsy camp. They were struck down into pieces, scattered across the ground and burnt like the grass. A scream activated her legs, and Sparrow charged into the camp, daichi withdrawn.

Fog pooled on the ground, and in the center of the camp, she saw the figure. It was hooded, hands clasped, much like a banshee. But the banshees could only be found in Wraithmarsh, and had Sparrow not known that, the evident fact that the thing wasn't floating would have been a dead giveaway. Out of pure habit, Sparrow put herself into a block stance, waiting for it to have the first move. When it didn't budge, Sparrow eased herself a little, just a little. Then it turned to face her, and her sword shot right back up, rough hands gripping the hilt so hard that her knuckles were close to white.

Sparrow dove towards the being, but as if she had accidentally triggered her time control ability, everything slowed around her, blurred almost, and froze. She became paralyzed on the spot, one foot lifted off the ground, blade raised. The woman pulled her hood down to reveal blanched, shoulder-length hair and wrinkly face. The skin on her cheekbones were sagging a little. _Hello, Sparrow... _a voice entered her mind. The present of someone else inside her head was all too familiar, if not calming. _I am Theodosia. A witch. I seek your assistance._ Sparrow really had no choice other than to listen to Theodosia. Even the witch's name... Theodosia, Theresa? It was an unneeded shove towards memory lane. _Will you help me? Simply relax, good Hero, and think of your answer._

Sparrow tried to relax, but that was easier said than done. _Yes._

_Good, I thank you kindly. Please, follow me. _As Theodosia walked past, Sparrow felt the magic release her and she plummeted to the ground, landing in the fog and sitting on her knees as Theodosia sauntered on. Her saunter was far too close to Theresa's, and the way her hands were held in front of her... _Please, follow me, _Theodosia repeated. _It is urgent._ Sparrow didn't particularly doubt Theodosia's request for help, but she wasn't so sure she should believe it, either. She pushed herself off the ground and followed behind the woman cautiously, meticulous hand on the hilt never ceasing.

Theodosia led her out of the camp, across the bridge, where Sparrow remembered perfectly the day Theresa sent her out into the world. Her first steps off that bridge were her first steps closer, in the immense journey, that she had come to defeating Lucien.

_Understand, Hero, that you are bound to help me now._

_What am I supposed to do?_ There was an edge in her voice that declared her impatient. It made Theodosia chuckle. _It is not funny. I demand to know what you want of me._

_If you are so sure you would like to know, I wish of you to kill someone._

_And who is 'someone'? _Sparrow seemed a little more patient then, happy to be getting somewhere.

_That is not for me to tell._ Theodosia stopped where she was walking, and suddenly, Sparrow realized they weren't even remotely close to the gypsy camp any longer.

_Then whose is it?_ Sparrow shot back. Instantly, electrical blue, white, and gold shimmering lights began to surround her in swirls, lifting her off the ground. A moment later, they became black, violet, and silver. Sparrow was thrust to the ground, feeling weak, and before the shadows of unconsciousness consumed her, she lifted her head to peer at the witch.

Theodosia's figure then turned, head tilted, pursed lips angled into a mischevious smile. "Your's."

* * *

Yeah, so I understand this isn't the most... Original. I hope it gets better for you guys, but, hey. xD For those of you who have read and reviewed (though I don't know how to /read/ reviews yet... Can't find the cursed link-thing to do so...) thank you greatly. =3 Enjoy!


End file.
